Killing Me Softly (part 3)
by Jewels1
Summary: Jubilee has a dream that could change everything.


****

Title: Killing Me Softly (part three)

****

Summary: Read the other ones, and you'll figure it out.

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Nuff said.

****

Author's Note: Please review! I need feedback and maybe constructive criticism to improve the stories. Thanx. =)

__

This means it's just a dream sequence

Jubilee dumped her dishes into the sink, Wolverine doing the same. She popped open her beer, and her and Wolverine drank in silence, both glancing at each other frequently, they were thinking about the events of the past few days. It had been a path of discovery for both of them. Not discovery about themselves, but the discovery of each other. They had both changed the way that they saw each other after yesterday. 

"Alright, no more silence. It's killin' me. You want to go watch some TV? Or play some pool? Or anything other than sit here and drink beer?" Jubilee asked hopefully. She hated just sitting around doing nothing, and she was getting ancy. 

Wolverine looked Jubilee up and down, smirking in amusement. She was practically twitching she had so much energy to burn off. "Hey darlin', why don't you go work off some of that energy in the danger room." He suggested.

"Only if you come with me Wolvie." She said sweetly, already walking out the door of the kitchen, towards her room to get suited up.

He followed her, but broke off to go to his room and get suited up as well. He met up with her and waited for her to walk in front of him, eyeing her suit appreciatively. The black and red leather gear clung to her every curve lovingly. She turned around then, catching him staring at her body. She stopped and wiggled her finger at him. "Uh, uh don't make me kick your ass." She smirked and waited until they were walking side by side towards the danger room.

"UmWolvie?" she asked a little apprehensively.

"What?" he replied a little confused.

"Well it's been awhile since I've been in the Danger Room. And well, I don't want to do too much, too soon. Is it alright if we start with an easy program?" 

He stopped and gave her a weird look, but agreed. An hour later, they emerged from the Danger Room, both dripping with sweat after a great workout. They had started simple and worked their way up. She was getting the hang of everything again, and was beginning to enjoy it as she had so many years ago. 

They both went to their separate rooms to take showers and agreed to meet up before they went down to eat dinner. Jubilee emerged from her room wearing her jeans and a shirt, but she had let her hair hang down in waves, and she had put on a little makeup. Wolverine walked through the halls, and spotted her up ahead, facing away from him. He stopped, and watched her intently. He liked the way that her hair had that natural wave in it, and she applied all of her makeup perfectly. He smiled and snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She started, but relaxed when she realized who it was. She leaned back into his embrace and was intoxicated by the way he smelled. A heady mix of soap, musk and well Wolverine smell. She had never really noticed it before. Although she wasn't normally this close to him. 

"Hello stranger." She whispered softly. He nuzzled into her hair, and breathed in the peach scent of her shampoo. 

"Well, well, well if dis Cajun didn't know better, he'd be thinkin' dat maybe de Chere and Logan had gotten pretty close since yesterday." Remy LeBeau drawled as he stopped before them in the hallway.

Logan looked up and let go of Jubilee. She stumbled forward and would have lost her balance if Gambit hadn't steadied her. Wolverine growled and Remy backed away, knowing the temper that Wolverine had. 

"What's it to you Cajun?" Wolverine sneered, obviously embarrassed that someone had seen him snuggling with Jubilee.

"I don't want to start no trouble, I'll be back on my way." He winked at Jubilee as he passed her and continued on his way down the hall.

Jubilee glared up at Wolverine and stomped off to her room, with Wolverine close on her heels. Wolverine couldn't understand what she was getting all worked up about and came in to her room behind her and closed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you darlin'?" he asked a little confused.

"What was that back there? You just let go of me, as if I hadn't been there at all. And what, just to save your image in front of Remy? Oh wait that's right, you don't like people to know that maybe you actually care about someone. Maybe you actually let down your hardheaded attitude and let someone in. Well it's obvious that you don't want to let anyone know that maybe we were starting something here, or wait maybe you just don't want to start anything at all, is that it?" she raised her voice almost to a shout as she continued. "Look Logan, if that's what you want than just go away, because I can't even look at you right now."

Logan faltered for a moment, obviously taken aback by what she had just said. "What are you going on about darlin'? I just don't want to advertise to the world that maybe I like you. I want to be sure before I go announcing it to everyone." He was giving her an odd look while he spoke, as he didn't understand what she was so mad about.

"Whatever, look" she sighed, knowing that she was just stressed out and was taking it out on Logan. "I'm not feeling all that great. I'm going to take a nap and I'll see you later at dinner." She ushered Wolverine out of her room, even as he protested. She told him to come by before they went to dinner, and she'd talk to him then, she just needed to get some rest.

After he had left, she walked over to the bed, and snuggled under the covers, trying to sleep. After about fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep. 

__

"But Logan, I'll be fine. I just need to go for a jog to clear my mind. I'll be back quick I promise."

"No. He's out there Jubes and I don't want you to get hurt. I can't protect you from him if I'm not there."

"Fine Logan, I'll stay cooped up in here, just for you. Jeez it's not like he's waiting out there just to like grab me or something." She muttered thinking that obviously he's not crouched out in the gardens or something waiting for her to go out.

Logan merely nodded and walked out of her room. Jubilee waited until she heard his footsteps disappear down the stairs before she walked over to her dresser, and changed into her jogging clothes. 

"He's not going to stop me from going out for a stupid jog." She mumbled under her breath as she climbed out her open window. 

She snuck out off the grounds and began her jog along the highway. Only about 15 minutes into her jog, she heard rustling in the bushes. She thought nothing of it until she realized that the rustling was following her.

"Jubilation! Watch out!" Jubilee heard Ororo's voice piercing through the

air, and Jubilee looked around her frantically only to see Creed on his way over to her. She screamed and began to run towards Storm as Creed followed quickly on her heels. He grabbed at her hair and she cursed herself for growing it out. He pulled her back and she let out a piercing scream into the wind.

That scream carried itself back to the mansion and through the garage to Logan's ear. He jerked his head up, and took off with blinding speed towards the sound of Jubilee's scream. He ran faster than you'd think a man of his size would be able to. Well being short came in handy when it came to speed,

Storm conjured storm clouds and struck with lightning. Creed roared and lunged at Storm with Jubilee's hair still clenched up into his fist. She screamed again, and this only made Logan run harder and faster trying to reach her before it was too late.

"If he lays one fucking finger on her, I will rip him apart." Logan thought to himself, the anger bubbling up threatening to explode.

He reached the corner only to witness Storm being thrown, slamming hard into the trunk of a nearby tree. She slumped down to the ground, and went out. Jubilee started to cry witnessing the force behind Creed's throw. Creed turned his attention back to Jubilee, when he caught sight of Logan turning the corner. Creed roared with anger and threw Jubilee down to the ground. She hit the pavement, and ignoring the pain shooting through her body, crawled out of the way.

Logan lunged at Creed and hung onto his back. Snikt. The sound of his adamantium claws protracting filled the air. Creed flung his arms back trying to get Wolverine off of his back. Wolverine plunged his claws deep into Creed's back, and Creed howled with pain. He threw Wolverine off him, and turned and disappeared into the forest. Wolverine took off after him, determined to bring him down. 

"Logan!" her cry echoed throughout the forest and Logan stopped dead in his tracks. It was Jubilee. Her voice thick with sobs and the helplessness apparent in her voice. Logan looked back in the direction of Creed, and then back in the direction of Jubilee. He cursed loudly and began trotting back to where Jubilee lay on the road, and where Storm had hit the tree with a sickening thud.

He knelt down next to Jubilee with a furious look on his face. "Now look what you did! I told you not to go off because I knew that Creed was hanging around. Fuck. And Storm better be okay. Or" His voice shook with anger. Jubilee fought back her tears, but couldn't do it, she started sobbing harder, slumping into a ball on the ground, her face buried in her hands. 

Logan stood up and walked away from Jubilee towards Storm. He didn't even look back at Jubilee falling apart in the middle of the road. "Logan!" she yelled back at him, "Please!" he didn't turn around didn't even register her presence. She put her face back into her hands and continued to cry, the sobs racking through her body. 

Logan reached Storm, and he picked her up and she curled up into his arms. He began to walk back to the mansion not giving Jubilee another glance. 

She stopped suddenly, hearing the rustling of the bushes yet again. She recoiled in fear, waiting for Creed to reappear. He burst through the bushes angrier than before, at Logan's appearance. "Jubilee! Jubilee!" he roared over and over again lunging for her, he reached her and began to shake her relentlessly

"Jubilee! Wake up. Come on darlin' wake up." He shook her gently, hoping that she would wake up.

She sat straight up and screamed, tears streaming down her face. She hit Logan, throwing punches right and left. He ducked and restrained her with his arms.

"Shhh. Jubilee wake up it's me. Come on Jubes." He cooed softly to her, trying to wake her up.

Jubilee stopped. Looked up at him with a tear-stained face and slumped back to rest on the headboard of her bead. She couldn't stop crying, the sobs just wouldn't stop tearing through her body. The memories were too much. She couldn't deal with them. Wolverine pulled her into his arms and she rested there for a minute. She remembered the way he had looked at her. The cold, uncaring glare he had given her. He didn't look back, he didn't look back to save her. He left her there. He left her to run back on her own. She cried out and shoved Logan away from her. He landed on the floor with a surprised look on his face.

"You left me! You didn't care. You left me to come home on my own, Creed could have killed me and you didn't care. You don't love me, you hate me, and I hate you!" she screamed at him, the sobs ripping through her body, with no intention of stopping. She sputtered out the words through the tears as she backed away, far away from him, trying to get as far away from him as she could.

"Jubilee? Honey I" he trailed off remembering the night that they had come head to head with Creed. He had left her on the ground, sobbing hard. He hadn't given her a second glance, he had been so angry with her. He had had to control his impulses to just whack her upside the head. He had fully expected her to follow him back to the mansion, and he hadn't realized that he had left her there until after he had returned to the mansion. He had gone back for her, running, fighting back tears of his own, he had left her there. Maybe to die at the hands of Creed. He ran until all he could think about was getting to her, to bring her back, to cradle her in his arms, tell her how sorry he was, but when he got there she was gone. He had fallen to the ground, breathing heavy wishing that he could take it back. Wishing that he couldHe couldn't take it back no matter how much he wished that he could.

He looked over at Jubilee, kneeling on the floor in the corner of the room, the tears running down her face, her legs curled up to her chest. She looked up at him, and screamed as loud as she could, "Get out! I don't want to ever see you again! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" she trailed off, her voice barely a whisper.

He tried to speak but knew there were no words. He looked at her helplessly and turned and shut the door to her room. He leaned his head against the back of her door, wanting to run inside, to pick her up, to tell her how much he cared, how much hehow much he loved her. He turned and trudged to his room. He glanced down the stairs and saw that at the bottom of them stood the X-Men, all with worried looks on their faces, obviously they had heard Jubilee screaming at him, he turned into his room and shut the door.

Back in Jubilee's room the tears flowed, but she could no longer feel them, she couldn't feel anything. She felt numb. And all she could think were the lyrics to a song. They played over and over in her head, until she could think of nothing else.

__

Strumming my pain with his fingers,

Singing my life with his song.

Killing me softly with his song,

Killing me softly with his song.

Telling my life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song.

Alright, so how was that? Well please review, thank you very much, the next part will be out soon. Happy reading. =D


End file.
